Man in my Dreams
by RachaelLikesYaoi
Summary: "What's wrong Zo?," I heard Francis ask as he made me shift my body to face his. His hand touched the bottom of my chin forcing me to look up into his gorgeous muddy brown eyes. I slightly shivered as he caressed my cheek. He leaned his face down closer to mine, his breath warmed my lips as he closed his eyes. "Zo I," he whispered as I closed my eyes as well. "I-"
1. Shit Goes Down

Hi this is my first fanfic. I really hope you enjoy it.

The Artist of the story image is

Please check out her art it is fanominal!

Yes I asked permission to use.

Not really much M rated in the first chapter but I do swear it's coming! :)

I will be updating this. I already started chapter two. I don't know how long it will be.

Please if you don't like the pairing don't read it.

I would like legitimate reviews but if you just want to express how you feel about it go right ahead.

Enjoy!

* * *

"ZOEY!," I heard a man yell to my right. I turned to look at the unfamiliar man. He gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw as he fired the shotgun that was placed securely in his hands. I looked ahead of us and saw what he was shooting at. Hundreds of people running towards us; their body ripped and torn, their faces ravage. "SHOOT THE DAMN THINGS ZOEY!" The man yelled again and I looked to see my hands clutching two pistols. I looked back up at the people.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled under my breath. I pulled the triggers and the recoil nearly sent me to my knees. I opened my eyes but kept shooting, people were falling and blood was splattering. My stomach lurched at the sight. Sure i watched a lot, I mean a lot of horror movies, but this was so vivid and real. I almost couldn't stomach it.

Then, suddenly, pain, unbearable pain as I fell to the concrete ground. I looked up and a hooded person was laying on top of me. His yellow teeth were jagged and crooked and all out terrifying. I let out a scream and tried to push him off but as I attempted he raised his hands; his finger nails grown out and shaped like claws. His hands swiftly moved forward to hit my chest.

No sooner after I felt his claws pierced my skin had been shoved off of me by the man with the shotgun. He shot at the creature and cursed under his breath. "Die you ugly ass faced zombie," he yelled in a gruff manly tone. He turned towards me and offered his biker gloved covered hand. "Are you okay," he spoke as everything quieted down because all of the people were dead. I took his hand and nodded as he lifted me to my feet with no effort at all.

"Francis, Zoey, Come on we got the door open," an old man yelled from beside us. I turned to look at him he waved a oozie and smoked a cigarette.

"Yeah, well all the zombies are gone. No thanks to you old man," Francis yelled back at him. I looked down and noticed that Francis still gripped my hand tightly, as I gripped his too. I looked up at his face, his five o'clock shadow, his lips. My body felt like goo and all I wanted to do was touch... Wait WHAT?! I don't even know who he is! I ripped my hand away and started walking towards the old bearded man. Bill walked into a building expecting us to follow. Wait, how did i know his name was Bill? My thoughts were interrupted when something warm wrapped around my body. I looked down to see arms covered in tattoos and a set of biker gloves, my body lit up.

"What's wrong Zo?," I heard Francis ask as he made me shift my body to face his. His hand touched the bottom of my chin forcing me to look up into his gorgeous muddy brown eyes. I slightly shivered as he caressed my cheek. He leaned his face down closer to mine, his breath warmed my lips as he closed his eyes. "Zo I," he whispered as I closed my eyes as well. "I-"

* * *

A loud scream echoed through my ears and my eyes hot open. Francis was no longer there nor was his warmth, instead my body was covered by a fleece blanket. I was quickly out of my bed as I rushed to get dressed, more screams were heard outside of my dorm room.

I slipped on my jeans and my pick jacket. Didn't bother to take my hair out of my pony tail and rammed my feet into my converse. Another blood curdling scream came from down the hall as I opened my door. I ran towards it wondering why no one else was in the hallway. Then I thought of the man in my dream. The one I had never seen in my life. Why was this dream so vivid and life-like. Another scream interrupted my thoughts. I ran down the stairs and into the main hall and saw blood. Everywhere. The irony smell filled my lungs as I looked down at the dead bodies. All the girls who live in my dorm. I turned to the sound of something breaking and a slight sharp gasp. There before on the ground showed my roommate Lily eating our dorm mom Karen.

"Shit," I exhaled as I went and shoved Lily off of Karen. "Karen," I breathed as Lily didn't move. "Karen. Shit. You're bleeding everywhere!" She choked up blood and tried to say something but then her body went limp. I heard a gurgle beside me and realized Lily wasn't Lily anymore. I turned to face her and she lunged at me. I pushed her away and ran out of the dorm. As soon as I walked outside I knew something horrible had happened in Pennsylvania.

"What the hell happened?"


	2. Still not here

WOOOOOO Chapter Two

Update: 2-9-13

I made the sex scene longer, I felt that it was really crappy.

Hope you guys like it.

* * *

A Few Days Later

I ran down the street and finally turned the corner and into the alley way. I pressed my bodies up against the wall as the infected turned the corner and ran past me. I exhaled and started walking down the alley way towards a hobo fire. My cold hands moved towards the flames as my body shivered from the close encounter. Why the fuck did a zombie apocalypse have to happen in March. Now that I had finally stopped running my feet screamed with pain. This had been the most exercise I had had in months. Then I heard a puddle splash behind me, great more running. I turned around and my jaw dropped. "No way," I whispered.

"Hey there young lady, you're not infected right?," The old man said pointing an oozie at me. His cigarette slightly bounced as he spoke. He wore army clothes and held the oozie like he had held it before.

"um, no I swear," I said as I put my hands up. He lowered his weapon and walked towards me.

"Well shit." He shot his hand out asking for me to shake it. "The name's Bill. I am so glad to find another survivor." He smiled as I shook his hand.

"I'm Zoey," I looked down at his aged hands and saw two pistols on either side of his legs. "Um, could I use those so I have a fighting chance?" He looked down at his legs and chuckled.

"Did you not know that the back door to a gun shop was in this alley way? You'll get your gun in there." He pointed behind me and I turned to see a dark man walking through the door. He carried an assault rifle and had two pistols strapped to his legs.

"Bill you got to check this o-," he dropped his jaw as he starred at me and walked over. "Hi, um the name's Louis." He tossed his gun behind him and the strapped tightened on his used-to-be white dress shirt. He held his hand out and I shook it, His hands were strong and calloused. "And you are?"

I looked down as he let go of my hand. "Zoey." I walked over to the door and turned back around. "Are we a team? Are we gonna stick together because I need someone." I looked down remembering the past few days; my family dying, seeing Lily get gunned down by the army, Tony's dea-. "My family is gone." I teared up, "God I am such a girl sometimes."

We're here for you. We'll be here for you as long as we can miss," Bill said walking towards me. He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Now lets go get you a gun."

"Thanks." I turned around. Bill and Louis walked by my side. "Is there another one of you guys?" I asked seeing if the man in my dreams truly existed. My heart skipped a beat thinking about him.

"Nah, it's just the two of us. Well three of us," Louis murmured walking over to the ammo stack. The gun store was dark and cold since there was no heat. The windows were boarded up I clasped my arms around my slightly damp body from yesterday's rain. Fuck March.

"Pick your poison," Bill chuckled as he placed his jacket on my shoulders. I wrapped my self in it and walked over to the gun rack. I looked at the pistols, picked two up and two cases of ammo.

"Where are the gun holsters?" I turned to see the M-16. I picked it up and the clips and slung the gun over my shoulder. Bill handed me two holsters and I strapped my guns in. Bill showed me how to load the m-16 and I shoved the two clips in my butt pockets. I took off Bill's jacket and handed it to him. "Is there somewhere we can crash? I've been running all day." Bill and Louis looked at each other.

"Uh, we could stay here. The windows are boarded up. We can take turns watching." Bill talked closing the door we walked through.

"Could you bring in that fire please," I asked as I slightly chattered my teeth.

"Sure thing sweetie," He smiled and walked out. Louis came up and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's look for some blankets." he smiled a weak smile and walked towards the camping gear. I followed after him. My feet really ached now. My stomach grumbled since I hadn't eaten anything today. "Hungry?" He tossed some crackers at me. "You can have my share." I tore into the bag like a savage animal. Never had crackers tasted so good.

Louis handed me a blanket and walked over to our fire that Bill had brought inside. I laid my blanket on the ground against the barrel and slipped of my jacket. I tied it around the barrel so it would be dry in the morning. I slipped off my shoes too. "Turn around." I looked up a Bill and Louis with confused expressions on their faces. "I need my clothes to dry so I'm taking them off, TURN AROUND!" They turned their backs and I let out a breath.

When I stripped down I curled into my blanket. "I'm done." I heard them shift into their bags and finally drifted off.

* * *

I let out a moan and arched my back as he bit my neck, never had I felt this good. His fingers trailed inside my body as I gasped. "Francis, don-." I grabbed his head and pulled his face up to meet mine. I shoved my lips up against his and indicated that I needed more. Our tongues intertwined and played with each other and I bit down on his lip, he grunted and positioned himself.

"Are you ready Zo?" he asked gruffly.

"I've been ready," He hungrily kissed my lips and slowly entered my body. I arched my back and clutched his back. He smiled and looked into my eyes. He picked up pace and the slight pleasure I had experienced was gone, there was only pain. "Ow," I murmured. He bit my ear and I moaned again. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would jump out of my chest. How could this man make me feel so alive and safe at a time like this. We could die tomorrow. My stomach dropped a little at the thought of him dying so I just opened my eyes, only to see him staring into them. He was breathing heavily and leaned down for another kiss, but this one slightly different, it was soft and sensual.

He slowed his pace, "Sorry, I got carried away." He kissed me again, and the pain had succeeded into pleasure again. I gasped and dug my hands into his skin, his warm wet skin. "This is your fist time isn't it?" he questioned as he lifted my leg up to make him more comfortable. I nodded and let out a little cry of pleasure. This was obviously not his fist time. He kissed my neck worked his way up to my jaw line and then my lips. He started trying to make it feel more romantic and less of just a one time thing. I gasped again and clawed down his back. He then decided to bit my ear again and I couldn't help myself.

"Ah, yes. More," I breathed out. He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me closer to him. his body was tight up against mine. He rocked soothingly and positioned us so that I was on his lap, and we were sitting up wards. He grabbed my hair and tangled his fingers in it, driving more and more crazy. "Francis, I-" I was cut off by another kiss. This one a little more pressed because he was reaching his climax. "I can't hold on for much longer," I gasped as I broke the kiss. He kissed my neck but then started to nibble it. I arched my back some more more than I ever thought I could and yelped lightly. God this had felt so good. "Ah," i climaxed, my body shuddered and I let out a breath. He kept working but I couldn't really feel it through the numbness. He kissed and I kissed back waiting for him to come too, and eventually he did. He looked at me again, straight into the eyes, and kissed me one more time.

"I-," he cut off and looked down. He kissed my breasts and finally let go so he could clean up our mess. My body laid in utter shock at the extreme pleasure and lust I had just experienced.

"Well that was," He said breathless.

"Amazing," I answered as he finished cleaning. When he laid back down I snuggled up next to him. He put his strong arm around me and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes now that all I needed was sleep. I grasped him in my arms and took in his gruff manly smell. "I love you." I whispered quietly. I heard him grumble something but I was already asleep to know what he said.

* * *

I forced my eyes open and sat up hopeful. But alas Francis still didn't exist in real life.


	3. Finally

I grabbed my clothes and slipped them back on, they were warm and I felt cozy for a little bit.

"Zoey, come check this out," Louis yelled from outside. I zipped up my jacket and loaded myself with my guns.

"What is it?" I asked going out into the bright frigid morning. My feet still ached but were a little more bearable to walk on. I looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Look over there," Bill said pointing towards the alley across the street. That's when I heard the noise. The tear shedding noise. The weep of a very sad girl. I looked towards where the noise emanated from and saw a girl sitting on the ground. I walked across the street wanting desperately to help this girl. Her face in her hands, sobbing. I placed my hand to my lips as a tear fell down.

"We have to help her," I yelled back to Bill and Louis who were following behind me. As I did she growled a little into her sob. "Hey are you alright?" I was across the street and couched down so I could try my best to comfort her. Her growling intensified.

"Zoey I don't think she is friendly," Bill suggested behind me.

"Bill she's crying, I'm going to help her." I was only inches away from her when I finally realized she knew I was there. Her growling was louder and she turned to met my gaze, her eyes glowing like red flames. "Shit." She screamed and lunged at me, tackling me to the ground. I grunted and my body burned with pain. I screamed as loud as I could as she dug her long claw like fingers into my skin. She screamed back just as loud, signaling zombies that there was food to eat. I hit her with as much power I could then remembered that I had pistols. Bill and Louis fired away at the oncoming zombies so I shot away at the screaming girl.

"Die BITCH!" The recoil made my hands numb as I unloaded into her. When she finally fell more zombies crowded me. "BILL LOUIS HELP!" I cried out. BOOM! the sound echoed in the alley way. BOOM BOOM! Zombies around me fell to the ground. Who had picked up a shotgun? I finally felt the cold from my blood soaked clothes, so much for being dry. "Ah, shit." I said as I seared in pain from sitting up.

"Hey thanks a lot for saving us, had the zombies had Zoey any longer she'd be gone," Louis said. I turned around and my heart skipped a beat. There beside Louis stood a man. His head shaven except for the beard-mustache combo. He wore a black leather vest and biker pants with matching boots. His arms were decorated with tattoos. His hands fit tightly in black gloves.

"No fucking way," I said as Bill walked over to me. He offered his hand and I grabbed it. I dusted myself off and wobbled over to Louis and Francis. Bill helped me as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"I gotcha," Bill said as we finally reached the other two. Francis turned to look at me. I met his eyes and my brain turned to mush.

"Hi, I'm Francis," he said in a deep manly voice. I smiled but then fell to my knees. Francis grabbed my arms and held me up. "Are you okay?" I looked up at him and felt my body hit the concrete. "Hey Zoey!?"

* * *

"Francis," I yelled as the fire escape fell. He grasped my hand just as I felt weightless. I looked down as the fire escape crushed and killed infected.

"I got you Zo," he said pulling me over the roofs ledge. Louis sat up against a crate and breathed heavily after the long run from the laundromats. I looked over to Bill and he just lit a cigarette. He let out a long breath and the smoke tickled my nose.

"We made it," Louis said putting his face in his palm. "We actually made it."

"Son, we just crossed the street. Come one let's get moving. The hospital is helping people evacuate," Bill stood up and we all grew a smile as we saw an ammo pile on a nearby table. I rubbed my chest were I had been attacked by the witch and felt little bumps of the scratches healing. "Let's get going." Louis and Bill lead the way down the stairs. Once I couldn't see them anymore Francis took me in a warm embrace.

"I thought I had lost you," he said breathing onto my hair. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. I arched my head so that our eyes could meet. I moved my hands up and touched his face. His stubble prickled my hands but I didn't care. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him intensely. He immediately pulled away and stared into my eyes utterly surprised. My smile fell as I tried to understand what I did wrong.

"Why did you pull away?" I asked pushing me out of his grip.

"I'm sorry you just surprised me."

"How?"

"Because it was the first time we'd had done this. I only just started getting comfortable with you Zo."

"Oh please we've done more." He stared confused again.

"No we haven't." I looked down.

"So you didn't want to kiss me fine, but don't lie to me about what we've done." I balled my hands into fists and started walking down the steps toward the gun fire.

"Wait Zo." He grabbed my arm. I tried to force away but he just spun me and shoved his lips up against mine. He placed his cold hands on my cheeks as his tongues crossed my lips. Our tongues intertwined and I felt myself smile. When our kiss broke he stared deeply into my eyes. "Zo ever since I first saw you, I have been-" he paused. "Zo, I-."

"Francis, Zoey, come on already," Bill shouted from down below. Francis looked down the steps and let go of my face.

"It can wait." He exhaled and walked down the steps, he knew himself that it probably shouldn't be put on hold. I followed after him my stomach full of butterflies.


	4. Not what I expected

WOOOO Chapter Four.

And Yay Cover art!

Don't worry I asked permission, if you like it so much..

I linked the artists page in the first chapter.

* * *

It had been days until I finally woke up. Bill had told me so. I looked around as my whole body ached. I forced myself to sit up, every vertebrae in my back cracking. I let out a sharp inhale because of the painful feeling.

"Why was I out for so long?" I asked stretching, my muscles shrieked with pain and i let out another small cry. The surroundings of the dark room finally came into focus. We weren't in the gun shop anymore, we had moved, which means someone had carried me here. I was laying in a bed and the comforter smelled like crap. I wasn't too upset considering it was warm. The walls were scattered with pictures of a family I had never seen before. I looked down as I thought that they were dead. That's when I realized I wasn't wearing my clothes, but a nightgown that was way too big. I looked at the bedside table where my clothes lay.

"Ah, I fixed you up as best I could once you passed out but you needed to get out of those clothes. They weren't helping you keep warm at all so I cleaned them as best I could. Francis stayed with you during the night since this place doesn't have heat. The days passed and you didn't wake up, we were all scared, we have to move soon or we'll run out of ammo and food." Bill looked down and rubbed his tired eyes with his hands. He looked back up and had a little smile form on his face. "I'm glad you're okay." I smiled back and he stood up. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you wanna change out of that nightgown?" I smiled at him and nodded. "See you outside sweetie." He kissed my forehead and walked out the room closing the door behind him.

I let out a deep breath and tried to move my body. God did it hurt to move. I needed help. I heard more than Bill's footsteps probably Francis and Louis moving about now too. I blushed when I thought of Francis being snuggled up beside me and my heart started pounding intensely in my chest. I tried to change but I need help. "Bill!" Bill was defiantly the only one I wanted to help me now. The door opened behind me as I tried to take off my nightgown facing toward the bed and away from the door. "Help me change, my body hurts so bad." I felt his arms tug at gown and he helped me pull it off. He made sure not to touch my skin, probably in fear that he was too cold. I turned and grabbed my white tank top, my back still to him and tried to pull it over my head. he grabbed the edge and pulled it over my head, he lightly scraped my skin with his cold glove. Wait! Glove?! I turned it around as quickly as I could, loosing my footing in the process and falling down on the bed. Francis stared at me eyes completely serious.

"Francis, what the hell?" I asked painfully putting my legs up to my stomach.

"Bill was busy with Louis, he told me to go to see what you wanted. I just assumed you needed help changing because you looked like you were having trouble taking off your gown." He smiled shyly and looked down. "I'm sorry." He walked closer to me and handed me his jacket. "Let's get this over with." The sentence left me a little sad as he said it with such annoyance. He tossed me my pants and I tried my best to try to put them on by myself but eventually he had to help me pull them over my thighs. Fuck my thighs. I zipped my jacket up while he put on my shoes. "Do you need anything else?" the annoyance in his voice did not try to hide itself.

"I'm good," I snarled back. I stood up slowly and tried my best to walk out without limping. Francis followed behind me.

"Hey good to see you alive," Louis said as he tossed some crackers at me. They hit me square in the chest and I thought I was gonna die right then and there. I fell backwards straight into Francis's arms. He held on to me, stopping me from falling.

"Can't catch some crackers, wow." He lifted me back up to my feet and handed me my crackers. I snatched them from them and tore open the container, spilling half of them on the ground.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I screamed staring at the crackers who betrayed me. Everyone laughed and I just grimaced and ate the crackers. "Where are my guns?" I ignored the crackers on the ground and sat at the table with Bill and Louis. Bill pushed my guns across the table and I hooked them so. "When are we moving out?" They looked at each other and turned back to me.

"Tonight," they spoke in complete sync.

"Great," i spoke wiping crumbs off of my clothes. The only bright side to being asleep for days was that my feet didn't hurt. I looked at Francis, he stood there arms folded, back leaning up against the wall. He looked absolutely pissed. "Well let's get going soon,I gotta get my legs moving. Sitting here isn't gonna help me." I stood up and walked towards the door I almost opened it when Francis stopped me, his hands ice-cold as he did. "What," I asked angrily. I pulled my arm away and turned towards him.

"Bill and I are going first, then you, then Louis," he said pushing me aside. He looked at Bill and Bill walked towards us. Francis lead the way, then Bill and Louis walked behind me cautiously. The city was oddly quiet during the day, but just as we stopped at yet another gun store we started hearing noises. At first I thought it was Francis just being mad at the world but then I had a loud deep growl. The ground started to shake underneath us and Francis yelled.

"TANK!." He reloaded his gun quickly and I finally understood why he was. The zombie came out, walking with his hands, overly muscular. His jaw was broken and his tongue hung out, veins popped out of his skin and he just looked all out disgusting. Francis, Bill, and Louis all started shooting and I just stood in aw. What the hell had I been missing. The gunfire produced lots of blood as he still stomped towards us. I grabbed my gun, ignoring the pain and started shooting. Eventually he fell and I couldn't help but get weak-kneed. My hands were numb yet again. Bill came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay kid?" I breathed out and looked at him and nodded. He walked away and into the gun store. I followed behind him and tried to focus. I grabbed my ammo and loaded back up on everything I needed.

"Can we rest here," Louis said as he came down from the stairs. "There is a bed upstairs and I'm tired of walking for today. We got enough food to last us tonight. Tomorrow we'll find some more."

"Fine," Bill said as he lit another cigarette. He breathed out. "Zoey gets the bed, she needs it the most." I looked at Bill and smiled.

"Thanks." I walked up the stairs, wanting to forget this day, forget this Francis. Why did he look so pissed all the time, why did he looked pissed at me? I didn't bother to take off my clothes or my shoes I just crawled in and closed my eyes. It wasn't long until I felt someone else. crawl in beside me. I opened my eyes and saw Francis staring back at me. His mouth was formed into a hard-line. "What are you doing?"

"I'm here to keep you warm. The one time I didn't you practically almost got hypothermia." he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his body. "Don't think anything of it." I took in his smell, exactly how I dreamed it would smell like. How was it possible that the Francis in my dreams was almost the same as the Francis here beside the whole prick attitude. I closed my eyes and tried my damnedest to sleep but it didn't happen. Finally i heard Francis snoring. Great, even more of a distraction. I looked up at him and I couldn't help but have my heart excel its rate.

"Zo," he whispered in his sleep. My jaw dropped, no way was he saying Zo, the nickname my Francis called me. "Zo, I-." He moved his head down so his mouth was right next to mine. "Zo I love you." He spoke softly. I thought my heart had actually exploded out my chest. I wanted so badly to kiss him but I knew it wasn't the right time. For some reasons my dreams were actually coming true. This was not the moment we first kissed. But then again, maybe he wouldn't notice, he seemed really out of it.I leaned closer, our lips barely touching, then went for the full extent. His dream lips were no match to the real ones. My body exploded with joy and passion as I delicately touched them. So badly did I want more but I knew I couldn't. I pulled away and dug my head into his chest. He grasped me tighter and right before I fell into slumber. "I love you."

* * *

I crouched low, trying to concentrate on getting my clothes clean. Yeah you heard me. We're at a laundromat with electric. Fresh clothes sound amazing. The only problem, the machines' noise attract the horde. They were coming quickly and I wasn't gonna spend the rest of the apocalypse in a too big for me nightgown with no bra and underwear. Fuck that. I stood up pistols at the ready and shot. Zombies fell and soon there were none left for that moment. The dryers dinged and my smile broadened. I walked over to wear my clothes and Francis walked up next to me to his. For some odd reason Bill and Louis were on the other side with theirs. Francis turned to look at me as he took off the pajamas that he found in the house. I didn't look but oh did I want to as he slipped his boxers on.

"What are you looking at?" I asked pulling my panties on underneath my gown. He sighed and clothes the dryer door and set his clothes on the table.

"I'm looking at your gorgeous face." I dropped my bra on the ground and looked at him.

"Excuse me?" I picked it back up as fast as I could and secured it safely. I pulled off the dress, there was no reason for me to be shy since he had already seen me like this.

"Zo," the nickname echoed in my head as if I had just heard it for the first time. "I have feelings for you." He said grabbing my hand. His gloves weren't even on and his palm was so warm compared to his fingers.

"What?" I didn't let go of his hand, I just stared at him.

"I can't keep pretending to be pissed at you."

"Francis you're pissed at everyone."

"Yeah, but not you." he looked down. "Zo, I-"

"Francis, Zoey hurry the hell up we gotta get moving," Bill yelled from across the laundromat. Francis pulled his hand away and turned back to dressing himself. I so badly wanted to tell him that he didn't need to put a shirt on. but that would be creepy. I dressed myself and smelled my clothes. Oh my god was I in heaven. We left as soon as everyone got dressed. I was so glad that it was dark outside because I was positive that my cheeks burned with redness.


	5. So Close

I'm not entirely sure how long

I'm going to keep writing this. Originally I only planned on five chapters.

But I just don't think that the story will be wrapped up in five, it

might be wrapped up in six or seven, but I just don't know.

I do hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I woke up to blazing warmth and a musky manly smell. I tried to move my body but it was trapped inside Francis's arms. I seriously considered laying there forever. Then Francis pulled away, waking up. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Hey, wake up," Francis spoke in a groggy tone. He patted my head and I just nuzzled up closer to him. "I said get up!" He pushed me away from him and I opened my eyes to glare at him. I turned away and grunted, pulling with me all the blankets. I felt him shuffle and get out of the bed. "Come on, we gotta get moving." I watched him walk out of the room, well his butt, and let out a sigh. Why can't I have my Francis? I sat up and my body was much more bearable and cooperative. I stood up and walked over to the mirror that sat upon a dresser covered in homey accessories. I stared in the mirror, stared at the person that looked nothing like me. I had dried blood and dirt scattered everywhere. My hair was a tattered mess and barely held in my hair tie.

"Disgusting," I mumbled taking my hair out. It fell to my shoulders in a slow fall since it was so greasy. I looked around and saw a door. I walked through it and into a bathroom. I walked over to the tub and held my breath as I turned the knob. Water poured out in a steady dream and made music to my ears. I stripped off my jacket and the rest of my clothes and plugged the drain. I am so thankful to have checked that door. I slowly crawled in as the water was absolutely freezing. Once I had fully emersed myself I looked around for soap and shampoo. It laid on the ground next to the tub and I smiled. After I had finished cleaning myself I just sat there, in utter peace, even if my body was freezing. My peace was interrupted by a knock.

"Hey, Zoey," Francis said opening the door. We made eye contact, that was it, our eyes never wavered. We just stood there and stared. He stepped closer to me and stopped at the end of the tub. He stared at the water, at all the bubbles that covered the brim of it, of me. He looked back up into my eyes and took off his vest. "I'm getting in this. No arguments." He pulled his beater off and I was breathless. His chest was covered with scars and an eagle was tattooed on the middle of his chest.

"Um, why?" I asked pulling my legs up to my chest, my knees peeked over the water and I laid my head on them. He took off his pants, didn't bother to warm me just pulled them down. I looked at it for a second but blushed and put my face into my knees. "You could have warned me." The water swished and splashed against me as he crawled in on the other side of the tub.

"I want cleaned too, Damn this water is cold," I looked up at him and just stared.

"You couldn't wait till I came out?"

"I could have but I just saw the water and wanted to be in it. When I want something, I don't dick around, I take the first opportunity I get." He stared eyes intense. You would think that sitting in a freezing tub totally naked with a man (who is also completely naked by the way) that you just officially met yesterday would be uncomfortable but it wasn't. We sat there didn't say anything. Just stared at each other, sometimes at the water. Eventually I got frustrated and decided to get out.

"Look away, or close your eyes." I said putting my hands on the tub.

"No."

"What?"

"No, just get out. I won't do anything, I've seen naked girls before," he said and I frowned a little bit. I stood up, entirely bored of this Francis. Why did he have to be a douche face? The bubbles raced down my body and I nearly fell stepping out of the tub. I walked around the bathroom and eventually found some towels. I wrapped my hair and my body.

"Enjoy your bath douchebag." I grabbed my clothes by the tub and Francis grabbed my arm. "What?" He stared into my eyes again, but something in his glare changed. I couldn't put my finger on what though.

"Don't be like that," he said in a different tone than his usual one. The tone that I was used to in my dreams. I ripped my arm out of his grip and walked out. I slammed the door behind me and dropped the towel to the ground. I walked over to the mirror and saw myself looking back, I let a little smile escape as I thought of Tony. Then all the memories came back and I just went back to a straight face. I looked down at my chest, the scabs that crazy crying bitch had given me. They stretched from the top of my neck all the way down past my belly button.

"Great," I whispered as I ran my fingers over them. I let out a sigh and got dress. I unwrapped my hair and grabbed the brush that was placed on the dresser. I tug and pulled my hair till I could run my fingers through it and put it back up into a ponytail. Francis walked out of the room and walked straight over to me. He grabbed my arms and turned my body to face his. "What?"

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. He pulled me into his embrace. He squeezed tightly and let go. He didn't say or do anything else, he just walked out. What the hell? Just tell me you like me already! I walked out the doorway too and stomped down the steps. Bill and Louis were at a table eating out of soup cans.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked sitting down beside Louis and as far away from Francis as possible.

"Chicken noodle soup," he said pushing an open can towards me.I grabbed it and took the spoon from his hand. "Thanks." I ate the soup, not bothering to stare at Francis even though I could feel his eyes on me. "So the water is working if you guys want to bathe."

"That sounds nice," Bill said standing up and walking towards a door. "I had meant to check but just never got to it." He walked trough it and I was guessing it was another bathroom. Louis got up and I told him where the other bathroom was which just left me and Francis in the kitchen. Once I heard the sound of the water I stood up to throw away my can. I looked around at the kitchen, there was nothing special about it but when I looked at the fridge my jaw dropped. On the door was a picture, of me, with Tony. My heart dropped and I grabbed it from the door. Of course why didn't I recognize this before. This is Tony's parents house. I felt Francis walk up behind me and then his hand snatched the photo away. He stared at it, then at me, then back at it.

"You're in this picture." He walked up to me and put the picture up next to my head. "Who's the nerd?"

"Does it matter?" I snatched the picture out of his hand and walked away from him.

"Yeah, who is he?"

"He's gone, it doesn't matter." I said. I felt my knees growing weak so I sat back down at the table.

"I just want to know who he is," He said ignoring the fact that I was about to start crying. I felt my face drop and the water fill my eyes.

"Why do you keep asking me. He's dead. Just. STOP. ASKING. ME." I yelled and put my face in my hands. I cried, nothing really to it. I sat there balling and Francis just stood there. I looked up at him. "You happy?" He looked down and walked over to me. He didn't say anything. I pulled my legs up to my chest again and dug my face into them. I cried some more until I felt Francis wrap his arms around me. He didn't say anything just stood over me, his arms wrapped around me. I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up off of the chair and set me on my feet. He hugged tighter and I hugged back. When I pulled away from him I looked up at him, he looked down and closed his eyes. Wow, what? This wasn't suppose to happen. He leaned his face down, his breath tickling my face. Fuck my dreams, I was going to kiss him. We were millimeters away from each other, just standing there.

"Alright, we should get going soon." Bill said walking out of the bathroom. Francis and I tore apart from each other and just awkwardly stood there. Bill looked at us and I swear he knew that we were about to share a moment. Instead of confronting us though he just took out a cigarette and lit it. Louis came down the stairs not too long after. We prepared ourselves and headed back out into danger.


	6. Took You Long Enough

Sorry for the Five Day weekend.

I went out for Valentines day and the weekend happened

so I was ubber busy. I believe that this story will have 11 chapters and an epilogue.

* * *

A Few Days Later.

The alleyway was cold and musky, wind whisped papers down toward the street. Everyone walked quietly. Francis walked in front of me, Bill, and Louis. His shoulders were relaxed as he held the shotgun down by his waist. Bill's cigarette smoke filled my nostrils as well as another smell. An absolutely grotesque smell, it crawled up from my neck seared into my nostrils and burned my eyes.

"What is that smell," I said placing my hand over my mouth. I coughed into my hand and Bill and Louis turned to look at me.

"Uh, well I think it's our clothes," Bill said sniffing Louis. I heard Francis exhale angrily as he turned to face us.

"Well, we need to find a place to clean our clothes. I am not spending another day in this smell. It's making me sick as I speak." I coughed a little when I said speak. I couldn't withstand the smell. They may be used to it but I'm a woman, I'm not supposed to enjoy the smell of sweat, blood, and dirt. The men looked at each other then back to me.

"I guess we could look at a laundromat and see if it works. Does anyone know this area well?" Bill questioned as he looked around at everyone.

"I do. There's a laundromat right around the corner, one block down." Louis said pointing down the alleyway. I turned and walked up in front of Francis wanting desperately to get clean clothes. I didn't care how many zombies I had to kill, I was gonna be clean.

Screw my womanhood.

The street had a few zombies lurking around that Louis and I took out pretty quickly with our pistols. I was concerned about how we hadn't encountered any special infected. Francis started walking beside keeping up with my pace as we walked by an intersection. Louis took out zombies before I could even think about it.

"So, are we not gonna talk about what happened this morning," Francis whispered next to me. Oh yea this morning, the most awkwardness morning I had ever experienced in my life.

"How about no, let's just forget about it." I whispered back as the memory of this morning crept back into my mind.

* * *

That Morning

Francis and I slept in a bed together of course because he insisted. But this morning was different from the rest. He was snuggled up next to me arms wrapped around my body like usual but something different happened. I felt him poke me with, well i hope you understand what I mean by he poked me. I woke up to it and Francis whispered "You look so gorgeous with that face."

My face burned red and he toppled onto me. He hovered over top of me and leaned down to kiss my neck. The kiss sent spirals of electricity through my body. "Francis," I choked out and he grinded up against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. He kissed back eagerly, still not entirely awake. This kiss was even more different than the one I had planted on him while he was asleep, he was actually kissing back. My body grew an incredible warmth and I could feel it growing weak. His tongue intercepted my lips and my tongue played with his.

"Zo," he almost groaned as he broke our kiss for a second. Once it started back up I could feel him getting me and more tense, more and more awake. I kissed him back harder, maybe if he woke up he wouldn't run away, he would stay. Let us finish our business. I could help him get rid of the bulge in his pants. I arched my body towards him. He grabbed my back and pressed me up against him. He broke our kiss and kissed my neck again, he bit down right above my collarbone and I felt my body tense up. He sucked on it and I knew it was going to leave a mark. I clasped down on his neck, my nails breaking skin, hoping to get a reaction out of him. He grunted as one of his hands traveled down the course of my body, he tugged at the bottom of my jacket. He worked his hand underneath my shirt and it traveled up to touch my breast. I let out a soft moan, and that's when he broke the kiss. I opened my eyes to see him glaring at me with big eyes. His hand left the presence of my shirt and he rolled onto the side of the bed.

"Shit," he spoke and he got up and left the room.

What the hell?

* * *

I rubbed my neck where the purple smudge now popped up. "If you just walked away before we were done, it didn't mean anything so just forget it." I snarled at him. I walked farther away from him practically running as Louis yelled that the laundromat was just up ahead. It came into view and the glass windows were shattered. I walked in not caring to search for zombies and heard gunfire behind me. The lights flickered which meant that there was power. I let out a little squee and walked over to the nearest washer. The smell of my clothes reached my nostrils again and I coughed.

"Fuck this smell," I stripped my jack of and walked over to the quarter machine, I smacked the lock with my gun and it broke easily. The door swung open slowly and I broke the plastic that the quarters rested in. They clanged to the floor and i grabbed a hand full and walked over to a washer. There was a nightgown sitting on top of one and I grabbed it. I was not going to do my laundry in the nude. I turned towards the men as they all got handfuls of quarters. "Hey turn around, I'm changing into this." I held up the nightgown and Bill and Louis turned around. Francis stood there like usual just staring at me, waiting. I glared at him as I undressed, but then I decided to have a little fun. I took my hair out of its band and swished it around with my hand. I pulled up my tank top slowly watching him as his expression slightly changed. It was a good thing I had found a razor at the last house we stayed in and shaved because otherwise I wouldn't be doing this. I unbuttoned my pants and slowly took of my jeans. He still stared but I could tell he was getting joy out of it. I let a small smile escape as I quickly pulled the nightgown over my body. He blinked a few times and slightly shook his head. "Alright, I'm done." I picked up my clothes and shoved them into the washer. Everyone else followed suit, Bill and Louis washed their clothes behind me so that I did not have to see them in the nude. I was thankful for that. But Francis, he decided to do his right next to mine. He still wore his boxers and started up the machine.

"Listen Zoey," He whispered to me as I looked at an old magazine. I didn't really care who was doing what, I just simply didn't want to talk to Francis. I turned away from him and tried my best not to forgive him so easily. "Zoey, I'm sorry what did you expect me to do?" he grabbed my hand and I tugged away from him.

"I expected you to finish what you started," I screamed at him. I turned around to face him.

"What? Zoey you're nineteen, I'm thirty-two. I was going to destroy you if I had gone any farther. You're a child compared to me." He yelled back just as loud if not louder. We didn't bother to pay attention to the fact that Bill and Louis were listening to us.

"A CHILD, ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I was so angry. "ALL I WANTED YOU TO DO IS FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED!"

"WELL I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS WHAT YOU WANTED!" I walked up close to me and stared straight into my eyes.

"REALLY? THERE'S A WOMAN IN YOUR BED THAT IS LYING UNDERNEATH OF YOU MOANING AND YOU DON'T THINK SHE LIKES IT!" I pushed him away from me and pulled out my wet clothes. "OUR CONVERSATION IS OVER!" I threw my clothes in the drier and waited for everyone else to do the same before I started. Francis walked up next to me and loaded his clothes into the dryer next to me. Bill and Louis had found some dry clothes to wear while there clothes dried and they loaded their clothes on the other side of the laundromat. I started the dryer and bam, that's when my dream happened in real life.

I crouched low, trying to concentrate on getting my clothes clean. Yeah you heard me. We're at a laundromat with electric. Fresh clothes sound amazing. The only problem, the machines' noise attract the horde. They were coming quickly and I wasn't gonna spend the rest of the apocalypse in a too big for me nightgown with no bra and underwear. Fuck that. I stood up pistols at the ready and shot. Zombies fell and soon there were none left for that moment. The dryers dinged and my smile broadened. I walked over to wear my clothes and Francis walked up next to me to his. For some odd reason Bill and Louis were on the other side with theirs.

"What are you looking at?" I asked pulling my panties on underneath my gown. He sighed and closed the dryer door and set his clothes on the table.

"I'm looking at your gorgeous face." I dropped my bra on the ground and looked at him.

"Excuse me?" I picked it back up as fast as I could and secured it safely. I pulled off the dress, there was no reason for me to be shy since he had already seen me completely naked before.

"Zo," the nickname echoed in my head, a smile grew across my face. "I have feelings for you." He said grabbing my hand. His gloves weren't even on and his palm was so warm compared to his fingers.

"What?" I didn't let go of his hand, I just stared at him.

"I can't keep pretending to be pissed at you."

"Francis you're pissed at everyone."

"Yeah, but not you." he looked down. "Zo, I-"

"Francis, Zoey hurry the hell up we gotta get moving," Bill yelled from across the laundromat. Francis pulled his hand away and turned back to dressing himself. I so badly wanted to tell him that he didn't need to put a shirt on. but that would be creepy. I dressed myself and smelled my clothes. Oh my god was I in heaven. We left as soon as everyone got dressed. I was so glad that it was dark outside because I was positive that my cheeks burned with redness.


	7. Who the Fuck is Tony?

Yay Chapter Seven

We are actually getting somewhere in the story line.

Please tell me your opinions on my story.

Enjoy!

* * *

A Few Moments Later

"Francis," I yelled as the fire escape fell. He grasped my hand just as I felt weightless. I looked down as the fire escape crushed and killed infected.

"I got you Zo," he said pulling me over the roofs ledge. Louis sat up against a crate and breathed heavily after the long run from the laundromats. I looked over to Bill and he just lit a cigarette. He let out a long breath and the smoke tickled my nose.

"We made it," Louis said putting his face in his palm. "We actually made it."

"Son, we just crossed the street. Come one let's get moving. The hospital is helping people evacuate," Bill stood up and we all grew a smile as we saw an ammo pile on a nearby table. I rubbed my chest were I had been attacked by the witch and felt little bumps of the scratches healing. "Let's get going." Louis and Bill lead the way down the stairs. Once I couldn't see them anymore Francis took me in a warm embrace.

"I thought I had lost you," he said breathing on my hair. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. I arched my head so that our eyes could meet. I moved my hands up and touched his face. His stubble prickled my hands but I didn't care. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him intensely. He immediately pulled away and stared into my eyes utterly surprised. My smile fell as I tried to understand what I did wrong.

"Why did you pull away?" I asked pushing me out of his grip.

"I'm sorry you just surprised me."

"How?"

"Because it was the first time we'd done this. I only just started getting comfortable with you Zo."

"Oh please we've done more." He stared confused again.

"That doesn't count, I wasn't in the right mindset."

"So you didn't want to kiss me fine, but don't make excuses about what we've done." I balled my hands into fists and started walking down the steps toward the gun fire.

"Wait Zo." He grabbed my arm. I tried to force away but he just spun me and shoved his lips up against mine. He placed his cold hands on my cheeks as his tongues crossed my lips. Our tongues intertwined and I felt myself smile. My body lit on fire and I wrapped my arms around him. I grabbed his head and attempted to grab the hair that wasn't there. When our kiss broke he stared deeply into my eyes. "Zo ever since I first saw you, I have been-" he paused. "Zo, I-."

"Francis, Zoey, come on already," Bill shouted from down below. Francis looked down the steps and let go of my face.

"It can wait." He exhaled and walked down the steps, he knew himself that it probably shouldn't be put on hold. I followed after him my stomach full of butterflies. I grabbed his hand since Louis and Bill had discovered our awkward relationship in the laundromat. Zombies fell to th ground as I thought more and more about the words he so desperately wanted to say. Should I just tell him that he had told me one groggy morning in his sleep. No that would just make things more and more confusing between us.

My thoughts were interrupted when i felt something tackle me to the ground. "Francis!" I screamed out as a hunter tried to make meat out of me. I struggled but it was unneeded as just as I had begun the hunter was punted off of me. I stood quickly and shot at it knocking it to the ground. I stood up quickly and assisted my friends in defeating the zombies that had started crowding us. They fell with every shot we fired and my hands had gotten numb. I reloaded as fast as I could but then heard a cough. Something slimy had wrapped around my body and pulled me through the crowd of zombies. I let out a scream as I struggled but the tongue around me only got tighter. My body wretched in pain and I could hardly breathe. When I finally stopped a puff of smoke surrounded me. I fell to the ground with a loud bang against the concrete. Zombies crowded me as I attempted to get up, but it was no use. They knocked me to the ground, grabbing and tugging at my clothes, at my skin.

"Zo!" I heard Francis yell from outside of the ring of zombies, I tried to scream but nothing had come out. Zombies fell on top of me and I pushed them away, grunting at pain coursed through my body. Francis offered his hand and I took it and grasped it tightly. He pulled me to my feet and I fainted a little into his arms. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little banged up," I murmured out, escaping his grasp. I staggered away and joined Bill and Louis. We walked down some stairs and Francis complained that he hated them, like he hated everything else. I couldn't concentrate on anything, on anyone. Everyone was shooting away, dropping zombies left and right being extra careful as if they knew that I wasn't operating well. I leaned against a wall and fell to the ground putting my hands on my face. "Guys, I gotta stop, I can't do this anymore." I put my hands on my face, rubbing my temple as I tried to concentrate.

"Do you need me to carry you to the next safe house?" Francis said leaning down next to me. "I think Bill and Louis got enough ammo between them so that they can handle it." I looked up at him and he looked so fuzzy. I watched his face turn and swirl until it shaped into another.

"Tony?" I asked reaching up to touch his cheek. His glasses were cracked but his green eyes shot so much emotion into my body. "Tony you died, I-." I broke off my sentence and looked down. "I killed you Tony, I'm so sorry. You were already too far gone when I got to you." My face burned with streams of water running down my face. I looked back up to Tony but he wasn't there. Instead there was Francis. He looked at me with a blank expression. "Hey beautiful," I giggled out as he wrapped his arms around me to put me on my feet. "Woah mister tough guy," I patted my head and looked at my hands to see a red liquid smeared across them. "Oh my god, I'm bleeding." Francis slung me over his shoulder and I started bumping up and down as my eyes grew heavier. I looked at the floor below, listening to the sound of Francis' boots walk across. "I love you Tony," I whispered before I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

I stirred for a moment once we had reached the safe room. I opened my eyes a little to see Francis patching up my body.

"So who's Tony?" He asked as I wobbled my head back and forth. I didn't bother to answer him.

"You're pretty," I spoke through a smile.

"Zo, tell me who Tony is," He spoke seriously he leaned down next to my face.

"I can't," I giggled. "It's a secret from Francis." He picked me up and walked me over to the room and laid me on the bed. He dropped me on the bed and my body churned in pain.

"GOD DAMMIT ZOEY, WHY CAN'T I KNOW?" He screamed at me. I couldn't help myself. I started to cry. I balled and wailed grabbing the sheets and pulling them close to bury my face. Francis stood there, just watching me suffer.

I can't tell you, not yet," I cried out. Francis walked over to me and gripped my face. He planted his lips on me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Zo, I'm so sorry," he whispered quietly into my ear. I fell asleep eventually once my heart had calmed down. But he remained there, resting me in his arms.


	8. Delicious

Chapter Eight

Not complete, I figured you'd enjoy what I have so far.

Enjoy!

* * *

We ran down the street, the tank stomping behind us. I could feel blood streaming down my face. My knuckles screamed as I gripped my gun tighter. Water splashed onto my legs but we continued to run. Once Bill turned around thinking we were a good enough distance away from the tank he shot. I heard the tank yelled ans turned around to shoot too. Everyone shot and Francis stood in front of me. He was in between me and the tank.

"Francis move!" Bill yelled from behind. But Francis stood still, the tank getting closer and closer.

"Move!" I yelled hoping he would listen to me, but he stayed put. I went to run up next to him but it was too late. The tank thrusted his big arms and sent Francis flying into the glass windows of a store named Shrubbery. I let out a scream and ran over to where he landed while Bill and Louis took out the tank. He was laying on the ground, body bleeding and prickled with glass. His eyes were closed and he didn't move or do anything. I crouched down beside him as I heard the tank fall. "No no no no no." i choked as tears fall down my face. I touched his face that was freezing and covered with blood. NO!" I yelled kissing his lips. There was no emotion behind them, they were like icicles. "Francis," I choked out again laying my head on his chest, listening for a heartbeat. I heard nothing but a crunchy noise from Louis and Bill joining me. I felt a hand grabbed my shoulder to pull me away, to leave Francis here because we had to keep moving.

* * *

"Francis!" I yelled out sitting myself up straight. The room was dark and slightly cold except for Francis laying next to me. My body screamed from yesterday's events, I shifted my body to turn and look at the sleeping man next to me. He was sprawled out and snoring. The day didn't seem to be fully there so I snuggled back up to Francis. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Good morning," He quietly whispered, his breath tickling my hair. I turned my face up to look at his and kissed his nose softly. He opened his eyes and a soft smile spread across his lips.

"It's not time to get up yet," I spoke back to him nuzzling my face into his chest. He loosened his grip on me and pushed me away from him. I turned to glare at him, but it didn't last long as he kissed me again. "Francis I'm tired, could we please just go back to sleep," I asked rolling onto my back. My body seared with pain yet again but I tried my best to ignore it.

"Whatever you say Zo," he said moving his body to hover over top of me. He placed his lips against mine yet again and my body reacted positively. Our tongues intertwined and my body grew warmer at his touch.

"Francis seriously I'm tired," I said breaking our kiss. He wrapped my fingers in my hair and nuzzled my neck.

"You'll be even more tired when I'm through with you," He spoke softly. I moaned slightly as he started to suck on my neck yet again. I arched my body up towards him, forgetting the fact that my body ached. "Who's Tony?" he whispered into my ear while pinning my hands down.

"What," I asked dizzily as he kissed my jaw line.

"Who's Tony?" he growled into my ear. He bit it slightly and my body bursted with warmth. He moved a hand down the curve of my body. "Was he your boyfriend?" He went back to my neck and slowly unzipped my jacket. I attempted to wrap my arms around him but he just forced them back down. "I'm not gonna let you become intimate until you tell me about Tony." I wanted to protest but he just slammed his lips up against mine. One of his hands trailed up my stomach making me quiver when he got close to my breasts. His hand hovered over top of my bra. I arched my back begging for more but he just moved his hand with it. I glared at him, at his crooked smile, he was enjoying this.

"He was my boyfriend," I choked out as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He didn't pull away but instead kissed my lips and touched my breast. I let out a moan into his mouth. He broke our kiss yet again and released my breast.

"Was it serious?" he spoke going back into my neck. I moved my hands to touch his vest and he bit down on me. "Was it serious?"

"Yes," I gasped out. He moved and looked me into straight into my eyes.

"Do you still love him?" He stared his eyes showing that he needed the answer to be no if he was going to go any further.

"No," I whispered kissing him again. I tugged at his vest and he broke off our kiss to take it off. He pulled his tank top off to and slid my tank top up. He kissed my stomach and trailed up to where my bra was. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up so he could take my shirt off. Surprisingly he didn't have any trouble taking my bra off. He kissed my chest and I arched my back as he laid us back down on his bed. "Francis," I gasped as he tangled his fingers in my hair. I moved my hands to tug at his pants. and he growled into our kiss. He unbuttoned my before working on his own. While I worked on his I let my hair hand loose and stared a little at his...well his thing. He pulled my pants down and I kicked them off after fussing a little so we were both in the nude. My whole entire body screamed with joy and I felt like gelatin as he kissed every curve I had. The air was cool against my wet skin and I shivered a little.

"Who's better me or Tony?" He asked pushing me deeper into the bed making our intimacy disappear. I bit my lip and pulled him close to me, he tugged away and stared at me. "Who's better?"

"Tony and I never made it this far," I told wrapping my legs back around him. He kissed me again closing the gap that was between us. I let out a moan and arched my back as he bit my neck, never had I felt this good. His fingers trailed inside my body as I gasped. "Francis, don-." I grabbed his head and pulled his face up to meet mine. I shoved my lips up against his and indicated that I needed more. Our tongues intertwined and played with each other and I bit down on his lip, he grunted and positioned himself.

"Are you ready Zo?" he asked gruffly.

"I've been ready," He hungrily kissed my lips and slowly entered my body. I arched my back and clutched his back. He smiled and looked into my eyes. He picked up pace and the slight pleasure I had experienced was gone, there was only pain. "Ow," I murmured. He bit my ear and I moaned again. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would jump out of my chest. How could this man make me feel so alive and safe at a time like this. We could die tomorrow. My stomach dropped a little at the thought of him dying so I just opened my eyes, only to see him staring into them. He was breathing heavily and leaned down for another kiss, but this one slightly different, it was soft and sensual.

He slowed his pace, "Sorry, I got carried away." He kissed me again, and the pain had succeeded into pleasure again. I gasped and dug my hands into his skin, his warm wet skin. "This is your first time isn't it?" he questioned as he lifted my leg up to make him more comfortable. I nodded and let out a little cry of pleasure. This was obviously not his first time. He kissed my neck worked his way up to my jaw line and then my lips. He started trying to make it feel more romantic and less of just a one time thing. I gasped again and clawed down his back. He then decided to bit my ear again and I couldn't help myself.

"Ah, yes. More," I breathed out. He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me closer to him. his body was tight up against mine. He rocked soothingly and positioned us so that I was on his lap, and we were sitting up wards. He grabbed my hair and tangled his fingers in it, driving more and more crazy. "Francis, I-" I was cut off by another kiss. This one a little more pressed because he was reaching his climax. "I can't hold on for much longer," I gasped as I broke the kiss. He kissed my neck but then started to nibble it. I arched my back some more more than I ever thought I could and yelped lightly. God this had felt so good. "Ah," i climaxed, my body shuddered and I let out a breath. He kept working but I couldn't really feel it through the numbness. He kissed and I kissed back waiting for him to come too, and eventually he did. He looked at me again, straight into the eyes, and kissed me one more time.

"I-," he cut off and looked down. He kissed my breasts and finally let go so he could clean up our mess. My body laid in utter shock at the extreme pleasure and lust I had just experienced.

"Well that was," He said breathless.

"Amazing," I answered as he finished cleaning. When he laid back down I snuggled up next to him. He put his strong arm around me and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes now that all I needed was sleep. I grasped him in my arms and took in his gruff manly smell. "I love you." I whispered quietly. I heard him grumble something but I was already asleep to know what he said.


	9. Almost Dead

Chapter Nine

Enjoy

I have been trying to upload this chapter for he past few days now

My computer like died forever and

I'm now using my brothers laptop.

We are almost reaching the closing.

* * *

Francis laid underneath me, his breath weakening as I stood over top of him. "I'm sorry Zo," He choked out, blood pouring out of his mouth. "I'm so sorry." A loud bang was heard and I saw Francis' eyes growing weaker, dying. "I love you." I grasped his cheeks, kissing his lips. His lips were utterly cold. I opened my eyes again, while his stayed closed.

"I love you too." I grasped his head into my chest, his body limp. "I love you too." I grabbed the gun from his hand. Not thinking about the pain, not thinking about anything else. The barrel was hot on my head scorching my skin. I pulled the trigger, engulfing in darkness.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Francis shuffling out of the bed. I wiggled a little bit the soreness of my body spreading through my core.

"Good morning again," Francis whispered, kissing my forehead. I thought of my dream rotating my body so I could watch him get dressed. Was Francis going to die? I dug my face into the pillow, trying my best not to cry. It was short lived as I thought more into it, tears flowed down my cheek, soaking the pillow. I never want to leave him, to live without him. "Zo, are you crying?" Francis spoke, his footsteps echoing in my head as he walked back over to the bed. "Zo?"

"I'm fine, I just had a bad dream is all," I said as he stroked my hair. I turned and sat up so our faces were right next to each other. His breath was cool against my face. I looked into his eyes, mine burning from my salty tears. He grasped me into his embrace his chest bare and cool from the morning. I breathed in his smell, never wanting to part from it. Tears fell again, onto his chest and he just squeezed me tighter. I turned to look at him, his eyes, his perfect eyes. I rammed my lips up against him, needing to fill a gap, to fill my loneliness, to forget my dream. He kissed back but abruptly pulled away.

"What's wrong Zo?" He asked, his eyes full of concern. "Is it from this morning?" He looked down, rubbing my back slightly. "I shouldn't of done that, not to you, it was too soon." He let go of me and stood up, back turned. My body shivered from the emptiness. I stood up and grasped him.

"No, this morning was exactly what I wanted." He turned around to face me yet again, clasping my cheeks in his warm hands. He smiled slightly and kissed me on the lips. My body exploded, I wrapped my arms around his neck, our tongues intertwining with each other. He pulled me closer. his fingers pressing harder into the crease in my back. "I need you," I whispered in between kisses. He moved us, pushing us onto the bed. I kissed harder, trying to forget my dream. He tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling it out of its ponytail. He grasped it, pulling it slightly. I moaned into our kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and arched my back, trying to close the space between us.

"I need you too," He whispered, slipping his pants back off. Why did he bother putting them on in the first place? He pressed his body up against mine, his member pressed against me. I wrapped my arms around him, pushing my fingers into his back. He moaned and released our kiss. "Do you really want to do this?" I nodded and he positioned himself, pushing me deeper into the bed in the process. He pressed in slowly, my body stretching to fit his member. I cried out a little, trying to get used to it and Francis kissed my collarbone, trailing up my neck, sucking slightly, trying to calm me. He reached my lips, and pressed harder into me. I had finally felt comfortable and told him in a cry that I was ready. He pulled out slowly then thrusted quickly, resulting in my letting out a cry of joy. He continued grunting, kissing, sucking, pushing more, and harder. I moved my hips trying to get more out of it. Pleasure and lust, released from my body, sweat soaking my skin. I moaned again, biting Francis' shoulder trying not to be loud, trying not to wake Louis and Bill up, so we could finish. His skin tasted sweet and salty. I bit harder as he thrusted deeper. Then he hit a sweet spot.

"Francis," I moaned out as loud as I could. He hit it again, pushing my mind into mush. He lowered his head down, kissing my breast, trailing around it until he found my nipple. He bit it slightly, and I shuddered into him. He sucked on it, moving his tongue around it, making me even more close to the edge. How was he still thrusting more and doing this? Because he had done it before. My body burned with joyous pain, reaching my end. "I'm about to." I moaned out. He pressed his lips against mine again, increasing his speed. When I released, he did too, his body shuddering against me. He breathed out heavily, kissing my lips. I felt so safe, so alive, so... complete. He pulled out and rolled over to the other side of the bed. I rolled onto him, brushing my hands across his chest. His fingers grasped my hair again. I leaned over top of him, kissing him deeply.

"I love you," I whispered. He smiled onto the kiss. "I'm just scared that I'm gonna not pay attention and then your gone." I could feel my tears streaming down, salting our kiss, but he kissed back deeper, pulling me up against his body.

"I will never leave you," he spoke staring into my eyes. He kissed again and my body lurched. I ripped from his grasp and ran towards the garbage can, unloading my insides into it. My stomach ached in awkwardness, and I unloaded some more. I felt Francis' hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Zo?' He asked brushing my back slightly. I turned and clasped him into my arms. My stomach ached, and I pushed harder into his body.

"I'm fine," I whispered. I pulled away from him, the taste of upchuck in my throat. I couldn't think my body was overflowing with confused emotion. I needed to get out, to get closer again. i turned to him, kissing his lips. "You don't mind do you?" He kissed back, telling me it wasn't bad. He twisted my body, pushing me against the wall. My shoulders slammed against the wall, a little pain coursing through.

"Sorry," he spoke in between kisses. He grasped my thighs, clawing into them. He lifted me into the air and I wrapped my arms around him, kissing deeply, arching my back. Filling my emptiness that was almost unbearable. I opened my eyes, breaking the kiss, only to see Francis not there. I looked at me surroundings depression moving over every inch of my core.

"Francis," I cried out, nothing but coldness answered. I looked down, my fingers extended, sharp fingernails like claws. I cried into them, no tears flowing from my eyes, like I had been crying forever. A loud shot was heard and a pain erupted into my chest. "Fran-" I choked out as I fell to the ground, fell into complete darkness.


	10. Jesus I Hate Myself

"Zo!" I forced my eyes opened to the sound of my name. Francis hovered over me, pain filling his eyes. "Oh," he choked out, tears falling on my face. He pulled me into his embrace. His body searing with warmth. "You were as pale as a ghost. I thought you were gone." He tangled his fingers in my hair. I pulled away from his embrace, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," I spoke my throat burning. I kissed his lips. "We should go wake Bill and Louis." I stood up, my fingers slightly touching his shoulder. I walked over to my clothes, picking them up slowly. What had I just experienced? Francis walked beside me picking his own clothes up. I dressed slowly, my body aching as I did. I dug across the blankets searching for my hairband. My clothes warmed my body. I found it and tugged my hair back into a pony. Francis came up from behind me, his breath warming my neck.

"You are never allowed to leave me," he whispered. I heard him turn around and walk out of the room. I followed behind him, walking into the kitchen area where Bill and Louis sat cleaning their guns.

"So you guys had and interesting sleep," Bill spoke reassembling his gun. "We could hear you down here." I felt my face turn red as Louis handed me a can of fruit.

"Oh you're just jealous old man," Francis spoke in his usual pissed off tone. I fished the peaches out with my fingers. Enjoying the juice extremely.

"So we need to move, we have to be at the hospital by tonight or we can forget about being rescued," Bill spoke absolutely serious. He stood up and walked towards the door. I threw my can on the ground, after drinking every drop of the juice. We were bombarded by zombies as soon as he hit the streets.

"ZOEY!," I heard Francis yell to my right. I turned to look at him. He gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw as he fired the shotgun that was placed securely in his hands. I looked ahead of us and saw what he was shooting at. Hundreds of people running towards us; their body ripped and torn, their faces ravage. "SHOOT THE DAMN THINGS ZOEY!" Francis yelled again and I looked to see my hands clutching two pistols. I looked back up at the people.

I pulled the triggers and the recoil nearly sent me to my knees. I opened my eyes but kept shooting, people were falling and blood was splattering. Then, suddenly, pain, unbearable pain as I fell to the concrete ground. I looked up and a hooded person was laying on top of me. His yellow teeth were jagged and crooked and all out terrifying. I let out a scream and tried to push him off but as I attempted he raised his hands; his finger nails grown out and shaped like claws. His hands swiftly moved forward to hit my chest.

No sooner after I felt his claws pierced my skin had been shoved off of me by the man with the shotgun. He shot at the creature and cursed under his breath. "Die you ugly ass faced zombie," he yelled in a gruff manly tone. He turned towards me and offered his biker gloved covered hand. "Are you okay," he spoke as everything quieted down because all of the people were dead. I took his hand and nodded as he lifted me to my feet with no effort at all.

"Francis, Zoey, Come on we got the door open," an old man yelled from beside us. I turned to look at him he waved a oozie and smoked a cigarette.

"Yeah, well all the zombies are gone. No thanks to you old man," Francis yelled back at him. I looked down and noticed that Francis still gripped my hand tightly, as I gripped his too. I looked up at his face, his five o'clock shadow, his lips. My body felt like goo and all I wanted to do was touch. I ripped my hand away and started walking towards the old bearded man. Bill walked into a building expecting us to follow. Wait, how did i know his name was Bill? My thoughts were interrupted when something warm wrapped around my body. I looked down to see arms covered in tattoos and a set of biker gloves, my body lit up.

"What's wrong Zo?," I heard Francis ask as he made me shift my body to face his. His hand touched the bottom of my chin forcing me to look up into his gorgeous muddy brown eyes. I slightly shivered as he caressed my cheek. He leaned his face down closer to mine, his breath warmed my lips as he closed his eyes. "Zo I," he whispered as I closed my eyes as well. "I-" A noise interrupted out moment. The ground shook as a growl infiltrated my ears. We both turned to see a tank rampaging towards us. I grabbed my gun firing away at it, moving my body to get a better shot. The noise of the tank distracted us enough so that I didn't realize the other thing lurking in the darkness behind me. I bumped it, a scream erupting in my ears. I turned towards the witch, trying to shoot it but it just knocked me to the ground. I thought my back crack at the force of it.

The tank growled it's life ending as the witch tore into my body. I screamed in pain, trying my best to kill her but it wasn't working. My eyesight grew fuzzy, my body grew cold. A shot boomed through my ears and the witch fell to the ground beside me.

Francis nelt down beside me, tears already falling. "You're gonna be okay Zo," he choked out, pressing my stomach to keep my insides in. I coughed blood dripping out of my mouth. "No you can't die," he whispered closing his eyes shut. He kissed me, salt and iron ruining the taste. "You can't die Zo, you can't die because I-" he looked down at my chest. "I love you Zo." He kissed me again, pulling my body up to his. My pistols fell out of my hands since I could no longer grasp them. I tried to wrap my arms around him but they didn't move. "I love you so much," he whispered into my ear, the words warming my body for only a second.

"I love you too," I choked out, darkness rushing through my vision. I looked at his face, tears and blood staining his cheeks. "Smile for me. I don't want to die seeing you in sorrow, because I caused it."

"You're not gonna die," he choked out.

"Yes I am, and you know it so smile." He looked down, tears falling onto my cheeks. He rubbed his eyes and looked back at me, a smile spread across his face.

"I love you Zo. I want you in my life, for the rest of my life." He choked down tears. "Would you marry me?" The words echoed in my head.

"Of course," I cried too, my eyes getting heavier. "I love you too." I faded into darkness.

* * *

How bout them apples?


	11. Epilogue

Six weeks had passed since Zoey's death, we had made it into a facility that patrolled and protected uninfected people. Bill, Louis, and I sort of went our separate ways after we made it here, I mean we spoke occasionally but never for long. I walked through the doors to the cafeteria, wearing the white shirt and jeans they gave me when we arrived. I missed my vest. But most importantly, I missed Zoey.

"Hey Francis," a woman cooed from my right. I turned to face her. Her eyes were big and green, her body short, but slender. She stood up meeting me at mid-chest. "How about we go somewhere to be alone," she purred touching my arm. She looked at me, her brown bangs almost covering her eyes.

I grabbed her hand and pushed her bangs from fer eyes. "Okay doll face." We walked out of the room, back down to the dormitories We walked past Bill, a smile slightly crossing his face as he knew what I was about to do. We made it to my door and I slipped out my keycard to swipe it. he woman walked through first sitting down on my bed.

"Come join me," she purred waving her hands slightly over the covers. I walked over to her, my body in between her legs. I leaned down to her. Her eyes closed, her lips plump, pink, and ready for mine. I kissed them eyes closed, My mind filled with thoughts of Zo. Her chapped lips that were always so delicate under mine. I pressed harder against the women, pushing her down onto the bed. She giggled into the kiss and wrapped her legs around my waist. The last time I had been this way was with Zo. I kissed, our tongues forcing themselves upon each other. Her taste wasn't bad, but wasn't sweet like Zo's. God was she bad at kissing. Although truthfully she wasn't, she just wasn't Zoey. I growled into the kiss, sliding my hands up her t-shirt. She moaned slightly, tugging at my jeans. I kissed her neck thinking nothing but Zoey. The way she smiled, her face when she got flustered. How I dreamt about her days before I had met her. How I knew that she was going to die. How she was gone now.I opened my eyes to see her. her soft green eyes looking at me. She smiled a crooked smile I had never seen her display. She turned back into the woman that had come to my room with me. She bit her lip while tugging at my jeans more harshly. I exhaled, unbuttoning them and slipping my shirt off. She tugged my jeans trying to take control. I pinned her arms down.

"No," I growled kicking the rest of my pants off. I never truly wore underwear, never found the purpose to. Girls have been trying to get in my pants since I arrived, I just never caved until now. I pulled off her shirt, kissing her collarbone. I kissed down past her breast, trailing down till I met the denim of her jeans. I pulled them down, her panties matching her bra, lacey and pink. Gross. Zoey wore black, but that really doesn't matter anymore. I tore the panties off, kissing her stomach as I did.

I had started growing my hair out so the woman gripped the fuzz that I had grown. She pulled me up to kiss me on the lips. She kissed fiercely, moving her hips, signaling to fill her.

"Come on," she purred breaking our kiss.

"Shut up," I hissed positioning myself.

"Excuse me?"

"I said shut up, if you just wanted sex that's all you're getting." I growled staring into her green eyes. She glared at me but motioned with her hands that her lips were sealed. The only reason I was doing this was because she reminded me of her. I pinned her hands again, shoving my lips against her. I entered her slowly and she let out a yelp. My mind filled up with thoughts of Zo. Her dying body laying under me, Blood dripping from her lips.

_"I love you too," she whispered, her eyes closing for the last time._

A tear fell down my face as I gritted my teeth. I thursted into her. She moaned my name, and arched her back into my body. She gripped me tightly, her fingers clawing down my back. I needed to forget about her, needed to start over again. I kissed her lips filing my memories of her back into my brain. I kissed her neck biting down, trying to think of the women underneath me, she moaned as I thrusted. She was enjoying this. I covered her mouth, not wanting to hear her. What was her name? I didn't even bother to ask.

_"You're forgetting about me?" _Zoey asked, the smile that I remembered fading from her face. I squeezed me eyes tighter, needing to forget. I thursted harder, the woman bit down on my hand. She mumbled my name, my body soaked with sweat. I wasn't going to give in until she did first. That was my policy. I thursted more, sucked harder. I could tell she was reaching her end.

_"I need you,"_ Zo whispered, the woman breathed on me. I opened my eyes and saw Zoey. She smiled up at me. I released my hand from her mouth. I kissed her lips.

"I need you too," I whispered, hoping the woman wouldn't hear me. She moaned my name again, her voice turning into Zoey's. She released, and I followed soon after, I pulled out of her and rolled to my side. I'll never forget her. I pressed my hands against my face, trying not to show this stranger my feelings. She snuggled up next to me and rubbed my chest.

"That was," she exhaled. "Amazing." I looked at her, all of her Zoey likeliness gone.

"Get out," I hissed and she turned to look at me. "You only wanted sex, that parts over now get out." I pushed her away from me, causing her to fall on the ground. She grabbed her clothes, angrily and turned back to face me.

"You're a dick," she hissed walking out of the room. I sat there, looking at the door, contemplating whether I should go after her. I walked to my bathroom deciding she wasn't worth it.

"What's new?" I whispered to respond to her statement. I looked in the mirror, my eyes red, my beard slowly protruding back on my face. I looked down, searching for my razor. I found it, plugging it in. I shaved what hair I had grown on my head, minus the beard. "Sorry Zo." I whispered walking out og the room. I passed dozens of people before finally reaching the entrance. Several girls stared but I ignored. The guards at the gate stopped me.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" A guard questioned leading me to the gun-room.

"Yes."

"If you don't make it back by ten we shut the gates for the night."

"I know," I spoke slipping the shotgun on my shoulders.

"Alright bro," he answered opening the gate. I walked down the street shooting zombies, clearing my head. It was 9:47 and I had no intention on returning before ten. I walked into a warehouse. Searching for anything interesting, a pack a smokes, some money, but found nothing. I climbed the stairs, a cry floating into my ears.

10:01

I followed the cry walking through a door to see a familiar figure in the corner, crying. The pink jacket soaked in blood. I walked towards her. "Zo," I choked out reaching my arm to touch her. She growled turning to met my gaze, her eyes glowing red. But I would recognize that face anywhere. "Zo," I spoke. Her fingered claws raising to attack. She screamed and lunged at me. I fell to the ground, her claws ripping my chest. "Zo it's me Francis!" I yelled, my body churning with pain. I grabbed my pistols from my side, pointing them to her face, to her temple. She dug her claws deeper, touching my heart. I gasped, the pain unbearable. "I love you." I pulled the trigger, her body going limp on top of me. I grasped her as well as I could. Her claws turned back into fingers, not as pale as before.

"I love you too." I heard her choke out. The words echoed in my head as I grasped her tighter, kissing her cold lips one last time.

Darkness Fell.


End file.
